


My peach

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: Monsta X
Genre: FeminineHyungwon, Hyungwonissoft, Jooheonistallinthis, M/M, TopJooheon, bottomHyungwon, boyboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: what happens when Monbebes found out that two of monsta x guys are a couple.





	1. Chapter 1

Hyungwon walked into the dorm and sat down  
He could hear Changkyun and Jooheon talking in the other room.  
Hyungwon got up cause he was bored.  
"Didn't you two forgot it was our turn to go food shopping for the week."Said Hyungwon.  
When they got to the store.  
They went to pick up the stuff.  
"I feel like a little kid going shopping with his parents."Said Changkyun.  
"Well maybe if you're good, we will get some ice cream later."Said Hyungwon jokingly.  
Changkyun shock his head.  
Later when they got back, they ordered some food and they all ate their food.  
Later Hyungwon got dressed.  
The band was hanging out later.  
When they got there.  
Hyungwon sat next to Jooheon.  
Jooheon hand was in Hyungwon thigh.  
"You look so good tonight ,well you always look good."Said Jooheon.  
"Ty same could be said about you."Said Hyungwon.  
Later those two went outside and kissed.  
"You are so cute my pretty pretty peach."Said Jooheon.  
"Thank you my big strong Honey."Said Hyungwon.


	2. chapter 1

Someone took a photo of those two without them knowing.  
The caption was male kpop idol seen kissing a guy.  
When Monbebes found out it was Hyungwon they had questions and they saw that the guy body didn't look like Wonho or Shownu.  
Some thought it was Minhyuck but he's too skinny.  
Kihyun too short and Changkyun is too skinny too.  
Only left was Jooheon.  
When they fans found it was Jooheon some fans were angry.  
Why were they angry cause their otps won't happen.  
When Monsta x was being interviewed someone asked if Hyungwon and Jooheon were dating.  
Hyungwon said he would save that for another time.  
Jooheon agreed to save it for another time.  
But fans wanted to know.


	3. chapter 3

The fans got their answer when Jooheon posted a photo of Hyungwon and him.  
The caption said hanging out with bae.  
Jooheon and Hyungwon were tired of hiding their relationship.  
Once they got the okay from their label.  
Jooheon posted the photo.  
Fans were shocked.  
But once the relationship was out in the opening.  
Jooheon would post photos of him and Hyungwon.  
Everyone knew that Hyungwon was the bottom in the relationship because of the way Jooheon arms were always around Hyungwon.  
Also when someone asked who was the bottom in the relationship, Jooheon said it was Hyungwon.  
Hyungwon agreed with Jooheon  
He and Jooheon haven't had sex yet.  
So when they do have sex it will be magical.


	4. chapter 4

Jooheon wasn't feeling well.  
He was sick with the flu.  
"Aww my poor Honey."Said Hyungwon.  
Hyungwon did all he could to make Jooheon feel better.  
"I don't want you to get sick."Said Jooheon.  
"I'm ok now go lay down."Said Hyungwon.  
So Jooheon went to go lay back down.

Later Jooheon was feeling better.  
The next day.  
Hyungwon was sitting down watching tv.  
"Hey."Said Jooheon.  
"How are u you feeling."said Hyungwon.  
"Better."Said Jooheon


End file.
